1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a vehicle seat including a main part, which forms a center portion of a front surface of a seatback, and bolster parts, which form side parts of the front surface of the seatback.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventionally-known vehicle seat including a main part of a seatback, and bolster parts provided on both sides of the main part to protrude and bulge toward the front side, the main part and bolster parts being constituted by structures separate from each other (Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2008-540224 (JP-A-2008-540224)).